


El Reflejo en el Espejo

by Its_Soraa



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Soraa/pseuds/Its_Soraa
Summary: Entre todas las responsabilidades, la reina de Dione y su esposo son capaces de encontrar tiempo para la diversión.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	El Reflejo en el Espejo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Pues aquí está el espejo! Creo que no le he hecho mucha justicia pero he hecho lo que he podido. ¡Así que espero que os guste!

Deslizo el peine con delicadeza por mis suaves cabellos rubios, recién lavados. En el reflejo, veo a una muchacha cansada y vestida solo con un fino camisón de seda. El reinado me está empezando a agobiar demasiado. Ya casi sueño con el papeleo y todas las tareas que me corresponden como reina. Me llevo una mano al cuello, acariciándolo para intentar que el dolor disminuya un poco, sin mucho éxito. La molestia del improvisado masaje hace que cierre los ojos y contenga una queja.  
Unos brazos me rodean la cintura desde atrás. Fausto deja un beso sobre mi piel, justo donde estaba mi mano, y eso parece despejarme al menos un poco.  
― ¿Un día duro, Majestad?  
Un suspiro escapa mis labios. Los suyos siguen acariciando mi piel, consiguiendo provocarme un escalofrío que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y acaricio su cabello con cuidado. Su agarre en mi cintura se hace más firme, y su otra mano va a una de las tiras de mi camisón. Veo, en el espejo, como cae por mi hombro, dejando una suave caricia sobre mi piel. Dejo escapar una risa divertida que resuena en la habitación.  
― Curiosa manera de relajarme – digo -. Me gusta.  
Lo noto sonreír contra mi piel, y yo tengo cada vez más ganas de darme la vuelta y besarlo. Pero no lo hago. Lo dejo hacer. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que mi camisón ya está tirado en el suelo y él recorre con sus manos cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. En el espejo se ve perfectamente el contraste de nuestras pieles, y mis labios tironean hacia arriba.  
Cuando me giro y lo encaro, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraigo hacia mí. Sus labios son suaves, tiernos, y bailan con los míos una canción familiar, pero de la que nunca me cansaré. Bajo las manos recorriendo su pecho, su abdomen… las suyas acarician mi espalda con amor y ternura.  
Mis labios alcanzan su cuello, y él me regala un suspiro. Sonrío contra su piel, disfrutando el momento. Me coge en brazos, arrancándonos a los dos una pequeña carcajada que nos acompaña hasta la cama. Cuando miro hacia arriba, a sus ojos, veo que me pide permiso. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro a la par que asiento, y aprovecho que ha bajado la guardia para dar la vuelta y ponerme encima de él.  
Me regala sus caricias, y yo le regalo las mías. Nuestros cuerpos se enredan tanto que casi parecen ser el mismo, y la noche pasa entre besos y suspiros que son sólo nuestros. 

Los rayos del sol se cuelan entre las cortinas, todavía con los colores anaranjados del amanecer que tiñen la pálida piel de Ivy. Me muevo con cuidado para girarme hasta que quedo justo en frente. Observo sus mechones dorados, sus pestañas rizadas, sus labios rosados, y su respiración queda. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se apodera de mi boca, ni tampoco pensar en cuánto la quiero. En cómo todas las noches y todas las mañanas me alegro de verla a mi lado. En lo orgulloso que estoy por todo lo que ha conseguido.  
Cuando un rayo de sol le alcanza la cara, se revuelve y se tapa con las mantas. Yo dejo sobre su frente un beso, y me maldigo por haberla despertado cuando veo sus ojos mirarme entre las sábanas en las que se ha acurrucado.  
― Buenos días – saludo.  
Ella bosteza, todavía adormilada, y se acerca para besarme los labios, gesto que acepto con muchísimo gusto.  
― Buenos días… ¿Debería levantarme? – cuando lo dice, con un puchero y poniendo las sábanas como una barrera, consigue que me ría.  
― Creo que puedes quedarte un ratito en la cama, no va a haber ningún problema porque descanses un poco más.  
― Tengo que levantarme – suspira. Yo quiero repetirle que descanse, que no se fuerce, pero sé que no me va a hacer caso, así que, cuando se incorpora, simplemente le beso el hombro en un gesto de cariño.  
― Eres la reina más trabajadora de todos los monarcas de Marabilia, Ivy.  
Ella sonríe de tal manera que, cuando corre las cortinas, ni el sol en lo más alto del cielo me deslumbra tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
